


Steam

by stardrift



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Toaster on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardrift/pseuds/stardrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomer and Starbuck, frakking somewhere deep in the Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

Starbuck heaved herself the last few inches along the service shaft, fingers gripping the slick steel, shoulders bulging with the effort of finding purchase against it. Her breath rasped in the small, cold space, gradually slowing as her nose brushed against the steel grating in front of her. One of those strange breezes that blows through the interior of ships greeted her, drying the sweat that beaded over her brow and cheeks. Sighing thankfully, she reached up, pushing the access grate outwards and to the side. With a bit of wrangling, the pilot turned herself feet first and dropped out of the shaft and onto the steel grating of the water storage tank's floor.

Thrace's cool brown eyes swept the inspection space interior cautiously, before settling on their mark, pupils dialating slightly at the sight of a dripping wet Sharon Valerii. Boomer grinned warmly up at her favorite viper pilot, thoroughly enjoying Starbuck's reaction. Starbuck stood on tiptoe, scrabbling to jam the grating back into place before cautiously approaching. Her deck boots clanged on the metal walkway, causing the pilot to cringe and stoop to remove them.

Boomer was wearing nothing but her standard issue skivvies, dark boyshorts and athletic bra. Water slid in rivulets over her bronze skin, causing the garmets to cling to her slickly. Her long dark hair was hanging in damp strands, sticking to her cheekbones. Starbuck smirked, padding barefoot down the accessway to her, yanking off her tank top as she went.

Boomer's eyes drank in the tough, well-muscled woman before her, her mouth suddenly dry. What was it about Starbuck that made everyone, man and woman, want her? Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, waiting Starbuck was close enough that she could catch her scent - soap, cigars, girl sweat. Sharon opened her eyes, and found Kara's face hovering inches from hers, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape as she let out a soft pant.

"Frack, you look good like that," Starbuck breathed, feeling the damp heat rise from Boomer's neck and chest. Boomer laughed, tilting her chin up to nibble gently at Starbuck's lip. "You smell terrible," she replied teasingly - Starbuck knew she didn't like the smoking, but she loved the smell. Starbuck purred, pushing Valerii back onto the cold grating.

"You're contaminating the water," she muttered into Boomer's ear, before nibbling her lobe.

"It's hardly clear. I'm sure they're going to treat it properly," Boomer replied, glancing down into the greyish depths. It was clean for ship's water, but it was a holding tank after all. Just fine for swimming. "You're the one who brought me here the first time," she added, accusingly.

Starbuck sat up, straddling Boomer's hips, and reaching up to tug off her bra.

"If they didn't want us fracking in here, they shouldn't have put in the mood lighting," she laughed, glancing around. The dim blue inset lighting *was* rather attractive for a storage tank. And then there was the way the water's reflection lapped over Kara's body.

Starbuck tossed her bra back to the end of the walkway, and leaned over Boomer again, intent to ravish her, when the sound of bootsteps echoed down the main hall. "Frakking..." Starbuck hissed, leaping to her feet and grabbing at Boomer's clothes. Boomer struggled up, gripping the railing, the dull throbbing at the apex of her thighs making it almost difficult to stand. Starbuck grabbed her hand, dragging her along the walkway in the opposite direction of the noise, toward the hatch combing. Valerii found herself yanked through a bulkhead door and around a corner. The footfalls continued to grow louder before Kara pulled her through a second door and into a room that roared deafeningly with the Galactica's heartbeat - the cooling room.

Boomer heaved the pressure hatch to and followed Starbuck through the tangle of tanks and pipes. The Galactica, armored as she was, still needed steam to cool her without the ability to simply radiate it into space. On the deck beneath, the vast tylium engines thrummed, a sound that was soothing in its familiarity. The cooling room was rather poorly named, almost intolerably hot and so humid that they were literally bathed in steam. Starbuck seemed to know where she was going, pulling Boomer deeper into the jungle of pipes. She finally stopped between two massive insulated tanks.

"My top secret escape plan B," Thrace chuckled, pushing Sharon up against one of the tanks, a taut thigh finding its way between hers. Boomer gave a sudden yelp of pleasure as Kara's hip ground against her aching clit. Her hands wound deep into Kara's shaggy blonde hair, tightening their grip and dragging the pilot into a deep, hungry kiss. Starbuck groaned openly into Sharon's mouth, brows furrowing as she felt her body respond. Her arms bulged with the effort of pinning Sharon's wrists, chest heaving with adrenalin and arousal.

Boomer felt Kara's body crush her against the searing metal, breaking away from the kiss to cry out. Sweat and steam slickened their skin, forming a perfect meld. Sharon's thighs shook with the effort of standing, but it was anticipation that caused her hand to shake as she reached beneath the band of Kara's pants, splitting her folds with questing fingertips. Kara's hips spasmed, electric heat fanning up her spine at the sensation. A different kind of electricity, unseen to Kara, glowed along Sharon's spine, reflecting dimly against the metal tank. Her fingers curled, moving deeper into her Kara, finding the almost unbearably hot core of her. Starbuck's eyes misted over with the intensity, and her agression melted away as she slumped against the other pilot, mouth moving over Sharon's neck.

How was it that Boomer's fingers, with their gentle precision, were better than anything else? Nothing could compare to this, the way Sharon could play her like a musical instrument, stroking, seeking, drawing out her heat and her wetness until Kara felt like the slightest movement would push her over. The muscles of her back rippled as she rocked her hips into Sharon's hand, steam trickling down her spine. Her whole body flushed as she came closer and closer to climax, her usual sarcastic grin becoming blissful and serene. When it hit her, she screamed silently, her whole body tensing like a bowstring, tendons and muscles clenching, her whole body clenching around Sharon. Sharon's eyes drifted shut, a soft smile gracing her lips as she felt Starbuck's climax roll through her.

Sharon lowered Kara to the bulkhead, Kara's arms looped around her neck limply as the last shudders of pleasure played through her. She settled on top of her lover, feeling the comfortable press of the other woman beneath her, and relaxed. There would be time enough for her own pleasure, buried this way with Starbuck, deep in the heart of Galactica.


End file.
